Neptune Ninja Comics / Electric Gamer (User)
Neptune_Ninja_Comics is a newer commenter that helped ban swearing commenters. I am currently disscussions moderator on this wiki! Also, if you want a custom profile picture, just ask. Thanks to Spyroclub1 for getting me interested in the wiki and giving me the idea to create this page. Wars he was been in Edit The comment Dryspell The presidnts war Observed the wars that have happened since 2017. The beggining Edit Neptune got on go Comics because he was reading a big Nate novel in 2016, and at the back of the book it said something about https://www.bignatebooks.com/ So of course I went there. I played some of the games, looked at the blogs......then decided I was bored. So I hit the button that said :COMIC STRIP and the button was a link to Go Comics. At first I had no clue what it was so I left Go Comics for a full year. Then in 2017 I went back on Go Comics because I wanted to read Big Nate. One look couldn't hurt right? Of course I read Big Nate on Go Comics daily after that. Then I noticed a comment section.... Then I got interested....... Then I also read the comments as well as the comics..... Then........I had no clue what 2017 commenters were doing. They swore and battled. They spammed and flagged.... But I didn't know what people had agaisnt polls..... But I still stayed on. In 2018 I noticed new commenters, that weren't as bad. I also noticed a user named Swayamplayz was spammiong on a chess comment..... Also I didn't know who Sarwesh was. So of course i was like "What do they have agaisnt his Sarwesh guy?" Then I found out what. Then in December 2018 I finally decided to become a commenter. Being a commenter sounded fun. Signing up couldn't hurt right? The Comment Dryspell Edit Neptune started and stopped the comment dryspell. It was....an annoying expirence. Thats also why Neptune thinks mods temporarily banned him. The comment dryspell was when mods kept deleting everyones comments for like no reason. Relationships with other commenters Edit * = friend #= get along well (Banned)= Banned user ^= rivalry $= dont get along well Edit *#Yoda- Edit Neptune's friend, nice person. Though Neptune does not like the trivia questions. *#Mr.Epic- Edit Neptune's first friend on Go comics and almost always willing to lend a hand. He dosen't comment much, but he does when it counts. *#Swayamplayz- Edit Helps with a lot of things Neptune needs help with. Also a discord friend. *#Spyroclub1- Edit Has had a science battle with Neptune before. Also a good friend of Neptune's. When he played a banning joke, Neptune knew all along but even the joker had evidence against it. *#Henry Hudson- Edit Argued over whether Neptune knew about spyroclub’s april fools prank but that‘s about it. Henry still thinks Neptune is afraid of being banned :) *#Chesedoodle51- Edit Shared a liking for pixlr and picture editing with Neptune and is one of his good online friends. $ (Maybe ^) Arcia Jade- Edit Argued with Neptune over Quick Questions and posted long comments about how bad the idea was. *# NotSarweshButBad/Nobody_Else (Banned)- Edit Showed Neptune the website to make his profile picture, Lost a bet to Neptune resulting in him changing his name to Nobody_Else. (Original name: NotSarweshButBad) *#BiggerNate91- Edit a nice commenter who helped get Neptune started on the wiki. $ (Maybe ^) - jhzdkhkjf; Edit Spammed on Go Comics a ton and annoyed people with his profile picture. Observation Edit Before making an account, Neptune observed Go Comics. He observed the comic and comments since 2017 making him technecly not a new commmenter and he silently watched the wars go by. Description in the Joe Moraliste Series Edit Neptune is a Ninja and island protector who owns a sword and a super high tech watch that he uses to track the volcano's activity on the isalnd, before the island exploded and ___________.